You're Not Alone
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: An AU BTR idea, all through Kames slash. You were there for me, for every minute; now it's time for me to be there for you...


Hello. This story is random, a one shot that became composed through my own struggles; this year of my life has been the hardest, times when I did things I regret every day and when the pain got to the point to be too much that I'd cry and let my heart rip itself out over and over. Of course BTR cheers me up with their strong bonds, their music and show but also inspired me to write this one shot piece. It's about how love is strong enough to keep you alive, because when you have love, there's nothing that can easily beat you. It's thanks to my passion for writing, my dreams, my mother and friends, my true love (I don't know if he's part of the friends group or not, but that's okay) that I'm still surviving so here's a Kames one shot that I hope expresses those emotions and that strength. I hope this came out the way I wanted it...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED... Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Oh, also the song 'You're Not Alone' by BTR themselves inspired this piece as well; sometimes I wonder what I would do without my soul brothers...Note: Bold words represent a narration and is spoken in Kendall's POV, Kendall in this piece is mute while James has a disaster of a home life (kind of like mine)...Note: While the narration is in Kendall's POV, the rest is in third person...

* * *

**Many thought that because I was mute, I couldn't do much.**

**Speaking to someone who couldn't talk back, make you feel better when you're down, cheer you up with jokes or sing you a song to fall back to sleep is like having a wall for a best friend; they hear everything but don't spill a thing.**

**Maybe that's why I didn't have many friends; I was mute, so why notice me?**

**But you did, you noticed me.**

"Hey, I'm James! Do you want to play with me?" Kendall Knight looked up from the drawing he was creating to see a boy the same age as him but a few months older, with big brown eyes and chocolate hair a bit longer than most guys would commonly go with. He was tall and slim, probably tough but also graceful like an acrobat, dressed in a blue shirt and shorts with a teddy bear clutched to the front of his chest.

He blushed at the blonde's thoughtful look, shifting his bear to one arm instead as he reached out with his free hand in a handshake gesture.

Kendall looked around himself before pointing at his face, as if saying "You mean me?" without parting his lips.

James tilted his five-year old head to the side in confusion, Nate the Bear looking at the ground as he fell to his knees before the other boy.

"What's wrong, are you shy?" He asked cutely, sweet brown eyes locking with Kendall's bright green ones.

The blonde boy sighed and turned the piece of paper before him so that it was blank while his drawing rested on the other side, he grabbing his pencil again to scribble something in messy chicken scrawl, soon holding it up to the friendly looking boy's face.

~I can't talk.~

James read over the words several times before meeting Kendall's innocent face again, a smile on his soft lips still.

"Okay, so you can't talk? That's okay, I still want to play with you. I'm James, do want to be my friend?" The brunette asked, letting out giggles at seeing Kendall's scared expression turn into one of shock.

~You want to be my friend? You want to play with me?~ The blonde wrote, showing James when he was finished; the brown-eyed boy let out another fit of giggles before nodding, Nate now face-up on his lap.

"Of course! You look really nice, cool too! I like your spiky bowl cut, plus you look lonely! I feel lonely too, all the other kids don't seem to notice me but then I saw you and I just had to talk to you! I'm James, want to be friends?" James said, not seeming to realize he's introduced himself like three times in the last five minutes.

Kendall look down at his pale, spidery tiny hands before a smile touched his face; he crossed out the previous sentences and wrote down his next response. When James read it, he grinned.

~I'm Kendall, nice to meet you James. What kind of games do you play? And yeah, I'd like to be friends.~

"Yay, oh Kendall's a nice name! You know you how to play Hide and Seek, Kenny? We can play that but I'm really good, so don't expect to beat me! I'm a champ, at both hiding and seeking!" James exclaimed, eyes sparkling as he laced his warm, firm fingers with the blonde's for a moment.

Kendall's interest perked up at this; Hide and Seek, he knew that game but never got to play it because he had no one to play it with; his sister was only months old and he didn't have any friends because he was mute, so it's no fun to play that by yourself.

Wait, Kenny? Did James just give him a nickname?

~Hide and Seek? Yeah, yeah I want to play!~

James blushed at the eagerness he could make out behind the words, he nodding and soon pressing Nate the Bear's puffy, chubby hands to his eyes.

"Okay, I'll seek first! You can hide, Kenny! Let's see how good you are!" James said, Kendall letting out a silent snicker before running off to duck behind the large, thick bushes of the Sherwood Park playground, the blonde smiling soon after seeing the other finish counting to ten before scrambling around to find him.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

**You noticed me, and you actually liked me!**

**I was so used to being alone, but you became my first and only best friend!**

**James, James Diamond and Kendall Knight: BFFs.**

"Happy Birthday, Kendall!" Said blonde smiled as he, his mother Jen and sister Katie, and James along with his mother Brooke and older twin brother Shane and adopted sister Jade switched on the lights of the Knight kitchen and broke out into sing-song cheers.

The Living Room was crowded with green streamers and balloons, a blue banner with 'Happy Birthday, Champ!' in swirly black letters hanging over the table displaying a large cake; it was vanilla with white and blue frosting, black frosting Hockey pucks and green stars that matched the shade of Kendall's eyes added to the cake for decoration purposes.

The thirteen-year old held back tears of overwhelming emotion, mouth open in questioning (yet totally content) shock.

"You didn't really think we forgot your birthday now, did you sweetie?" Brooke asked, giggling when Kendall blushed a fiery scarlet.

"It was Jay's idea, we had to get you out of the house so that this party could be a surprise." Shane explained, brown eyes that were identical to James' in every way gleaming in amusement.

"Estrella wanted you to have a great birthday, because it's the first birthday after the divorce de tus padres so he wanted this to be a happy day for you, Lindo. We hope we didn't make you think we don't absolutely adore you." Jade added, her wavy black hair held up in a low ponytail.

Kendall closed his mouth and turned to his best friend of almost nine years, James' face a light pink as he smiled and rubbed his elbow.

"Sorry I've been avoiding you all day, Kenny, but I had to make sure you didn't get the surprise until the right moment. That, and because I didn't want you to see the cake until I got it just right. That finished piece was my fourth try in only today!" The brunette admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Of course Kendall knew of James' love for baking (the brunette made himself in charge of making desserts on Fridays after dinner, for God's sake!) but to make a cake for him, for his birthday?

Kendall ducked his head and wiped at his eyes, his sudden reaction making James and their families shift from happy faces to those of concern.

"Kenny, buddy you okay?" James asked, before the blonde was soon running into his arms in a hug, his boyish yet good-looking face buried into the brunette's firm chest.

Moments like this one made Kendall wish he could talk.

"Kenny?" James asked again, the shorter boy rocking back on his heels to meet the pretty boy's gaze; Kendall sniffed and gave off a smile that reached his deep bottle green eyes, his slim frame slightly pressed to the other's still.

He reached out and tapped James' nose, the taller boy smiling at knowing what the other meant.

Kendall knew Sign Language; all his loved ones knew it so to communicate with him other than through the blonde reading their lips, but with James he had his own way to talk: The Kenny-Jamie Language, their language. Their language of smiles, hugs, taps to the nose or lips, fists bumps, etc.

Tap to the nose: Thank you.

"You're welcome, Kenny." James said, everyone soon relaxing at knowing the birthday boy was not upset or sad.

"Well what are we waiting for, December for Christmas? We've got a special boy's birthday to celebrate!" Brooke announced, Jen smiling as she pressed a tender kiss to Kendall's forehead. Shane and Jade grinned and blew at their noisemakers, fighting with each other on how to prepare the candles on the cake.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Jen said, Katie throwing in a friendly, light punch to her blonde brother's shoulder with a big smirk.

"You're getting old, big brother!" She teased, he silently chuckling as he leaned against James again. The brunette smiled again and wrapped an arm around his waist, both ignoring the knowing looks their families tossed in their direction.

"Again, Happy Birthday Kenny."

Another tap to the nose.

**You were always there for me; we could talk for hours through texts or video chat on our computers. You never liked talking via phone because you rather see my face or read my thoughts, use our language to get me.**

**Even when I felt like you weren't there, you were; you were always there to catch me, bring me up when I was down and make me smile when a storm came by. It was always us together, Kenny and Jamie-we never went anywhere if not with each other.**

**I couldn't talk, but you could hear and understand me.**

**And when I was alone, you made that alone go away.**

**Like now, I was to do for you.**

~Jamie, what's wrong?~

James looked from the text to the boy who sent him the concerned question, Kendall's face etched with worry and confusion; the fifteen-year old brunette sighed as he gripped his long, lean legs to his chest and crossed his arms above his knees.

"Dad says he working late again, won't come home. Kenny...Shay, Jade, Mom, and I think he's cheating. He's seeing another woman behind our backs, he's lying left and right. If he is, why is he playing us like this? I feel it, something bad's going to happen to us, to our family." James whispered, tears working down his handsome face.

The blonde's chest felt a painful pang attack it, he scooting closer to the other boy and soon wrapping an arm around his shoulders; James accepted the comfort with an eager heart, leaning against the shorter teen as he sniffed and brushed stray bangs of his short chocolate hair from his eyes.

"Kenny, if he's doing that and he loves the slut, why is he playing us still? Mom and the rest of us suspected it, even you and your sister and Mama Knight thought he was up to something too! If he's happy with someone else, why play us like this? Ugh, I just wish I could have seen this coming! I should have noticed the signs, how coldly he'd act towards Mom, how he'd ignore us or forget to pick me and my siblings up from school, how he would work late hours and then just leave again. I just want to tear my hair out, I'm so mad and so hurt!" James exclaimed, gripping at his nicely styled locks and shaking his head, brown eyes a mixture of ache and frustration.

Kendall saw that move coming and soon clasped his hands to the taller boy's wrists; he shook his head as if to decline James' idea of tearing out his roots and rubbed circles to his wrists in a slow, soothing motion. James struggled with hiccups as he collapsed down to his bed, pulling the blonde down with him so that their bodies pressed close together and their faces were inches apart; normally he would be blushing like mad at their touching, intimate position but not now. He needed this, this comfort, this touch.

Kendall shifted around so that he slightly straddled James' hips, moving his hands from the other's wrists (ignoring to the best of his ability the faded scars on the warm, soft skin) so that one stroked his hair, the other at his right cheek. Green eyes sparkled with tears like the sweet brown ones staring up at them, James finally finding some composure to part his trembling lips.

"Kenny, promise me you'll always be there for me. I know you have for the last eleven years, but I need to be reassured. Please, promise me you'll never leave me alone." The brunette pleaded, lacing fingers with the hand on his cheek.

Kendall leaned over and kissed the top of James' head, letting his lips linger there until the other's lips formed a weak yet relieved smile.

Kiss to the forehead: I'm here, as long as you need me.

James wriggled down a bit so that his face pressed to Kendall's chest softly, his hips now between the other's legs while his arms went to the blonde's waist.

"Thank you, Kendall."

The green-eyed boy responded merely with clicking his tongue in a form of a lullaby to soothe the other to a much-needed nap, his left hand stroking the chocolate locks still while the other cradled the back of James' head.

**I didn't like seeing you sad; I hated seeing tears in your eyes. Someone like you shouldn't cry, you're too amazing and sweet to cry.**

**But that didn't mean I cringed away when you cried; I held you whenever you wanted me to, I stayed day and night, as long as it took to calm you down, until your tears were over for the moment. I made sure you always felt at home with me, that you felt safe and loved.**

**Because you were not alone. I loved you, why would I leave you alone?**

**I was always there to listen to you, no matter how sad or moody you were; you were beautiful always, and I didn't let you fall. Like you did for me, I caught you when it felt too much for you, not matter what came around in the storm. I didn't like storms, and which is why I tried to make every storm you suffered last as little as possible.**

**Even if I couldn't talk, I knew you could hear me, hear my words and promises to keep you happy and safe. Even if you noticed it or not, there I was for you.**

Kendall watched in a combination of mingled anger and disgust as James' dad left the Diamond home with his bags and a calm expression on his face, Brooke hard as a rock with a look of pity for him in her brown eyes while Jade sobbed into Shane's shoulder, her adoptive brother cooing in her ear to help her chill out. James stood at Jade's other side, one hand on her left arm before he walked out after his father, stopping at the head of the driveway to see his once role model enter the slick, silver Porsche of his other woman.

The blonde with blue eyes sneered at Brooke from her seat, smiling when the trunk of her car closed and Issac Diamond was now at her side; he didn't wave nor looked back at his family once, the air silent as the car's purring engine died on the wind as they disappeared around the corner, Kendall running up the driveway to meet James, poking his own cheek. That was another Kenny-Jamie Language move.

Kendall poking his own cheek: James...

The brunette was soon clinging to him, sobs hushed by the shorter boy's neck while Kendall rocked him back and forth gently.

"How did you know I needed you...?" James mustered to ask, pulling away to look at Kendall fully.

Kendall said nothing, for he wasn't going to respond until the brunette explained to him what happened; James sighed and rubbed at his wet brown eyes, cheeks flushed.

"He called my mom and he met with...her and the other woman. Her name is Brittany, and he said he wanted to go with her. He just came to get his stuff, that's all." James said, biting his lower lip. Kendall nodded, lips in a weak frown.

"Now tell me, how did you know I needed you, Kenny?" James asked again, sweet brown locked with bright green.

Kendall pointed at the other's torso, hand soon meeting James' torso to further prove his point.

A gesture to the chest: Your heart was calling me.

James chuckled lightly at this, soon embracing Kendall once more.

"Always here, for everything."

"A-And...n-nothing will c-change that, J-Jamie..." The brunette gasped with wide eyes at hearing the blonde speak, for the first time since they met all those years ago! His first words, his name was one of those words!

"K-Kendall?" James choked out, Kendall smiling back.

"J-James." His voice was low and a little raspy, but still soft and light; it was like hearing honeysuckle blowing in the faint breeze on a warm summer day.

"Y-You said my name. You said my name, you said my name! Mom, Shay, Jade! Kendall, h-he spoke! He spoke, he said my name!" The sadness of his father abandoning him and his family temporarily vanished from his warm brown eyes, James laughed and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, the family soon surrounding them in a circle of pleasant surprise.

"K-dog, really?" Shane asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh, tu voz! It sounds so beautiful! Dios es amazing, Lindo! I love your voice!" Jade said, wiping at her tears with a beaming smile; Brooke's face was calm and kind now, all seeming to forget that the man of the house (well, first man) had just abandoned them.

"Your voice, I can't believe I'm hearing it. I love your voice, Kenny, I love it!" James said, hugging the daylights out of the blonde; Kendall merely patted his back, yet the brunette knew he was happy too.

**I couldn't believe my voice made you so happy; I thought just being there was enough, but my voice? It was like a toad's, weak and rough but you liked it a lot.**

**You were still broken up about your dad leaving; even after all the legal ties were done with and he no longer called or did anything to keep in touch with you, Jade, and Shane, you were still hurting inside after a long, heavy year. There were times in which you started to cut again, or wouldn't let anyone near you; even when you punched me once (by accident, since you started crying) and screamed for me to go away, I never did.**

**I always stayed and never regret doing it because in the end, I found a way to help you.**

**A way to show you, you were not alone.**

James gasped against the blonde's mouth, completely caught off guard as they toppled onto the brunette's bed, the shorter boy on top.

Kendall kept his eyes closed tightly as he moved his lips in an inexperienced fashion against James' warm, soft pair, hands cradling the brunette's face softly.

James' face was streaked red and his heart raced but once his brain caught up with the scene, he closed his eyes and tangled his hands into Kendall's dirty blonde hair, wrapping his legs around the other's waist while Kendall pressed himself closer to the body trembling slightly under him.

It wasn't long before the kiss grew even more heated and passionate, the two pulling away to take in gulps of air and also to look into each other's eyes; James' hands rested to Kendall's chest, the blonde's on his hips. Both were panting and blushing like mad, though James' eyes watered with a tender smile on his lips.

"W-What was that for?" He asked, Kendall smiling when he noticed the brunette's hold on him tightening; he tapped his kiss bruised lips playfully.

Tap to the lips: I've been wanting that for so long.

Even though he could talk now and has improved greatly over the year, Kendall and James still used their personal, intimate form of communication.

"What took you so long, why did you made me wait for that? Do you know how long I've wanted that, too?" James asked, blushing when Kendall kissed his flushed cheeks.

Kendall worked his rather bushy (yet still cute to James) dark blonde eyebrows at the older boy, lips in a soft smile.

"I...I love you, Kendall." James said, tears spilling down his cheeks in bliss at his confession while Kendall kissed his sobs away, stroking his hair like normal and holding him tight.

"I-I love you too, James. And...I'll always be here, you're not alone."


End file.
